Outside Looking In
by AnimeFreak218
Summary: ok so i thought up this story after hearing the jordan pruitt song... & now everytime i hear it i think of this so im gonna get it out of my system. summary: high school sucks for this girl, actually its life R&R rated T for violence, blood & 'bad words'
1. Chapter 1

**Outside Looking In**

My POV:

"_Ok ok breath. You can do this. It's time"_ I thought I was got ready to walk out onto the stage.

Out in the audience was the entire school. It was the school's senior talent show and everybody had to attend. I had made up my mind from the time I was a freshman that this was what I was going to do. What I _wanted_ to do.

I clutched my old, ratty guitar in my hand. It's time to tell them. To let them see the hell they've all put me through. I had been working on my song for months and I finally got it down about two months ago.

"Our next act will be Miss Tenten." announced the school Principal Tsunade.

"Who's Tenten?" I heard a few girls whisper.

"I think she's talking about that Bun Haired Tomboy bitch." whispered a few others.

One last deep breath and I walked out on stages. A few kids booed and others snickered, but I ignored them like always. I sat down on the stool and took the mic off the stand.

I looked into the crowd and immediately starting picking out faces. I spotted the only two people in this school who had ever shown any kindness at all towards me; Lee and Hinata. Though I could hardly call them my friends. All they had done was show a friendly jester here or there. But it was better than everybody else.

Next to them were the people I could care less for in this wide world, 'the Cliché' themselves. They're a group of 10 kids who ruled this school, even when we were freshman. They consisted of Neji (popular pompous jerk), Sasuke ('better than you all because I have a 16 inch pole up my ass), Sakura (Mrs. Know it all bitch), Ino (school slut), Naruto (school prankster), Shikamaru (lazy ass genius), Chouji (varsity football fat ass), Kiba (idiot playboy), and Shino (creepy silent type). Hinata also hangs out with them and makes the 10th member of their little group, but she's the school innocent, pure angel. Lee's just a ripped odd ball who's nice to everybody.

"This is a song I wrote. I hope those of you who give a damn about anyone other than yourself, will listen. As to everyone else, you can all go to hell for all I care, because no song is going to give you bastards a heart." I spoke in an even and somewhat bored tone and smirked.

That got them all quiet. I had to keep myself from laughing at their faces. I put the mic back on the stand, picked up my guitar off my lap, and started to play. As I started the first few chords I closed my eyes. I started to sing my song.

_You don't know my name  
_

"_Not even I know" _I thought.

_You don't know anything about me  
_

"_Not like you even care"_

_I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game_

_The things that you say  
you may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back  
_

"_Naruto and Sakura… I'm still not sure you're even aware that I was there behind you that day…"_

_  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me than meets the eye

"_You might be surprised… It's amazing how quickly people judge others without even bothering to find out the truth."_

_And you've been all wrong  
not who you think I am  
you've never given me a chance  
_

"_I wish you __**were**__ right, that I was just a loner and that I choose to be this way…"_

_  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and all alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time

"_There are so many reasons why I don't want to go home. So many other reasons besides boredom, but do you care? NO!" _I thought and I sang the chorus out louder and with even more feeling, putting all my pain and sadness into my words.

_  
You don't know how it feels  
to be outside the crowd  
you don't know what it's like  
to be left out  
and you don't know how it feels  
to be your own best friend on the outside looking in  
_

_You don't know how it feels  
to be outside the crowd  
you don't know what it's like  
to be left out  
and you don't know how it feels  
to be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

_  
You don't know how it feels  
to be outside the crowd  
you don't know what it's like  
to be left out  
and you don't know how it feels  
to be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

With that I opened my eyes. Everyone was silent, staring at me. No one said a word, not even the kids who were booing at me before. Finally I stood up and took the mic into my hands. I had one final thing I wanted to say to them.

"Thank you Lee and Hinata. For being the only ones to ever show me any kindness what so ever." I said with the same impassive tone as before. I shrugged to everyone else and walked off the stage, and out the side doors.

I walked to my favorite place, the school fields. I put my guitar in my hiding place in one of the trees hidden by the surrounding hills. Then I turned and ran home, I couldn't afford a car and like hell my 'guardian' would ever do anything to help me.

I ran the 6 miles to my house without stopping even for a breath. They don't call me the school tomboy for no reason. I play just about every sport the school offers and I'm the star athlete of the school. Hell I can hold my own against Lee, who holds the title of the fastest kid the country.

I ran through the doors and immediately started my chores. I wasn't supposed to stay after school for the talent show. 'He' had forbidden me to, but seeing as I couldn't really give a damn about 'his' wants, I had decided that I was going to do what I wanted for **once** in my life. Now I just had to finish my chores before he got home and he wouldn't find out.

After working for a good three hours, I heard music across the street. I guess the Haruno's were throwing another party. I can't believe that bitch lives next door to me but hey what can you do? 'He' would be getting home soon and I still wasn't done. I had to hurry. I had no time to think about the 'populars' having their little party next door.

* * *

**Kind of vague i kno**

**Tell me what you think? guesses on what im going to do?**

**Yesterday was birthday so as a birthday present you can REVEIW!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Outside Looking In**

Populars POV:

"Heyy you guys! Ready to have some fun! Tonight we're having the party outside on my front lawn." said an eager Sakura as she showed her friends her front lawn, complete with tables and chairs and food and music. "The others will be here in an hour; right now is just for us. Just try and ignore the trash across the street."

"Wow Sakura it's like someone drew a line down the middle of the street. On this side there are mansions and pretty houses, but on the other side are just ugly run down apartments and rented out houses." Naruto said stupidly as he joined Chouji and dived into the chips.

"Speaking of which, that girl today… Tenten's her name right? What did you guys think about her little performance?" asked Sakura and she hung onto Sasuke's arm.

"What does she have to do with anything?" asked Neji.

"She lives across the street from Sakura. That's why." this time it was Ino who replied. She was sitting on Shikamaru's lap.

"The girl sounded like she had been through something troublesome." Shikamaru sighed in his usual lazy manner.

"What could be wrong with Tomboy's life? She doesn't seem to give a shit bout anyone else. Maybe if she started acting like a girl for once she might get a man." said Kiba.

"Idiot. Did u even listen to her song? She said she doesn't have any friends, that she's all alone." said Sasuke. His entire family except his 'no show' brother died in a fire. His brother just came and went as he please, leaving Sasuke all alone, so he could relate to being alone. Although he still had his friends.

"I thought poor people were supposed to be all close with their families and everything." said Ino in a bored tone.

"She doesn't have a family remember? That's why she doesn't have a last name. She has a 'legal guardian' to look after her or something." said Neji.

"That old drunk? I see him around from time to time. He always comes home wasted. I don't know why he would adopt. Maybe that's what Tenten meant in her song about her home." Sakura said.

"Ok I'm done talking about this depressing subject. She's just some loser freak looking for more attention." Ino said in an annoyed and quite snobbish manner. "Hey Hinata, are those the new DKNY shoes?!"

Hinata who had been standing quietly nearby shook her head yes. "Yea they're new. I just got them today for the party." Hinata answered shyly.

They all started talking about the useless, unimportant stuff that they normally talked about, until suddenly a car came speeding down the road. It screeched to a stop and someone got out. Then the car went speeding down the road again.

"Hey look. Here come's that old drunk now." said Sakura. They all sat silently watching the VERY drunken man stumble into the house across the street.

"I feel bad for Tenten if she has to put up with THAT everyday." Hinata said quietly, breaking the silence.

They continued their conversations after that, but not fifteen minutes later, they heard VERY loud shouting coming from across the street.

"Just ignore it" Sakura said in a bored tone. "They always are like this."

"You mean you ALWAYS here this yelling and you never told anyone?" Neji demanded. He was clearly upset. Suddenly there was a loud bang and crashing. Then the shattering of glass and still more banging and yelling.

"Shouldn't you call the police or tell someone?" Shino asked, speaking for the first time that night.

"Why bother?" Ino asked and Sakura shrugged, agreeing with Ino.

"M-maybe we should do something." Hinata said nervously.

"Yea, the others from the school will be here soon. It'll be hard to get the party going with all that crashing and banging." Kiba replied.

"I'll go! I'll ask them to be quiet. Should I invite Tenten over too?" Naruto practically shouted.

"Why not? Not like she'll say yes anyway." Sakura shrugged.

With that, Naruto ran across the street and knocked on the door. The banging and shouting stopped for a minute and the door opened a crack. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" the man from before yelled.

"Um we were just wondering if you could keep it down a little since we could hear you guys from across the street and I wanted to know if Tenten wanted to come…" Naruto tried.

"That BITCH won't be going ANYWHERE as long as I have something to say about it! And you people should learn to MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUISNESS!!!! I'll be loud if I want to be!!!" he yelled and she slammed the door in Naruto's face.

Naruto walked back across the street to see that Lee had joined the party. The yelling and banging returned with a vengeance now, even louder than before.

"Geez Naruto what'd you do now?" asked an annoyed Ino.

"NOTHING!!! I asked him if he could keep quieter and I started to ask about Tenten coming here but he just cursed at me and slammed the door in my face! It wasn't my fault honest!" Naruto yelled in defense.

"What's going on?" Lee asked in confusion.

"All that noise is coming from Tenten's house." Shino said plainly.

"What?! What's going on over there? Did you call someone?!" Lee started yelling.

"No. Just leave it alone Lee and join the party!" yelled Kiba. More kids were arriving now.

Lee made his way over to Hinata. "What do you think about this?" he asked.

Hinata looked down and started poking her fingers together. "I had the same reaction as you, b-but they're not going to listen to me. Besides, Tenten would ask if she needed help right?"

"I hope so…" was Lee's reply.

The party was starting to go into full swing since everyone was arriving in cars of at least 8 people each. Amazing that in 5 minutes it had gone from a party of 10 to a party of at least 50. But you could still here the crashing and yelling of next door over the party.

"I'm going to go over there." Lee stated to Hinata. He started to make his way across the street when a blood curdling scream was heard. It was like out of a horror movie. Someone shut off the music and everyone was quiet, all staring at the now silent house across the street.

BANG! SHATTER!!!

The sound of something big flying through the front window of the house seemed to echo in the teens ears. What had gone through the window lay in a heap on the front lawn across the street. But it was too dark for them to really see what it was.

Lee was the first to move. He finished crossing the street and went over to what had gone through the window. Once he reached the object his body froze. After a moment he yelled, "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

At this everyone seemed to run across the street to see what was going on. Some girls screamed at what they saw.

There in the brown, dead grass lay an unconscious Tenten in a pile of glass and covered with blood. What made the girls scream though was the knife in her stomach and the large pieces of broken glass sticking out of her back. She was bleeding profoundly, creating a pool of blood around her.

No one dared to touch her. Hinata was crying, but she managed to call 911 and tell the operator where to send help.

Sasuke, Neji, Chouji, and some of the other big football players and fighters went into the house. There was a series of cursing, shouting, and crashing before the boys returned with an unconscious man in there hands. They tied him up and roughly threw him roughly on the concrete stoop, leaving one of them to watch over him.

"The house is a wreck. Everything's practically destroyed and… there's blood everywhere." Sasuke said.

Still no one dared to touch Tenten and no one spoke a word. They were too afraid to find out if she was still breathing, fearing she wasn't. Hinata cried in Naruto's arms, as well as Ino in Shikamaru's and Sakura in Sasuke's. Others were doing the same, sitting and waiting, while others fled in their cars or ran home. Lee just sat there by Tenten's side crying.

Finally someone spoke.

"Sakura. Don't you have medical training? Ino, Hinata you too? Help her!" Neji, off all people, shouted.

The girls shook their heads 'yes' and slowly made there way over to Tenten. But neither made a move to touch her. They just stood and stared at her.

"Well?!" cried out Lee in anger at the girls, turning his head away from Tenten to look up at them.

Hinata made the first move and kneeled down to grab Tenten's bloody hand. "She's so cold" she whimpered.

That seemed to break Sakura and Ino out of there trances. They slowly started to help her and tried their best to assess the damage.

"She's breathing, but barely. The knife seemed to just graze the bottom of her diaphragm, but it may have hit some other organs, I can't tell..." Sakura said after a minute. Everyone let out a small breath a relief that she was at least still alive.

Sakura had the most medical experience out of them all. She was training to be a doctor and had been taking courses at the hospital for over a year now. Ino was training to be a nurse so she wasn't so far behind Sakura.

All three girls did their best to help Tenten, ordering others to bring them clean water and rags from the house. They tried their best to stop the bleeding without removing the knife or bigger shards, for fear of making her bleed more.

They took out the smaller pieces of glass and found wooded splinters in her body as well. They could only guess what they were from. She also had a rather serious head wound to the back, right of her skull, but luckily it wasn't too deep.

The smell of blood was becoming over whelming. It was all over Tenten and now the girls as well. It was like a never ending see of blood that seemed to slowly engulf the girls. With the guys watching helplessly from the shore.

The girls carefully cut off the sleeves of her shirt and cut her pants into shorts. What they saw was horrific. Tenten had bruises and cuts all down her limbs. Some bruises were yellow from age with newer ones overlapping them.

"I know she's a star athlete, but this is ridiculous. There's no way all these are from sports." Lee said in shock.

"Now we know why she always wore that under armor, even in the summer, and those baggy clothes…" Kiba said.

Finally after 15 minutes, the ambulance arrived along with the police. They took care of Tenten immediately. The got her hooked up to machines and put her in the back of the ambulance and drove off to the hospital. One had commented saying that if she had any chance if surviving; it was because of what the girls had done for her. Now a doctor could safely remove the knife and glass and hopefully save her life.

The police took their time with their job. After the ambulance left they questioned each of them individually on what happened, taking notes. After that they searched the house and then told them they could all go home. As the teens were leaving, they saw them put Tenten's 'guardian' in the back of their car, not bothering to untie him.

"Do you guys all want to sleepover tonight? It's pretty late and my parents are away for the weekend." Sakura asked the group of 10, everyone else has gone home. It was almost midnight on Friday night.

Nods of agreement and grumbles of 'yea thanks' were heard around the group. They all made their way into the living room. They sat down in silence. The girls had stopped crying, but the now drying blood was still on their hands and knees where they had kneeled in the pool of blood and touched Tenten to help her.

"Can we go to the hospital tomorrow morning?" Hinata asked, temporarily breaking the silence. They all shook their heads yes.

"Why don't we get some sleep? We've had enough excitement for one night. We can head over to the hospital early tomorrow." Shikamaru said.

And with that they all head up to get ready for bed. They boys went to one side of the house to spend the night in the two guest bedrooms and maybe the on the den couches, the girls went upstairs to share Sakura's bedroom. Each girl took a bath to get all the blood off first. Then they crawled into their 'beds' and silently cried themselves to sleep.

* * *

**OK wat you think??? R&R!!!**

**POLL: should Tenten either: a) die b) get stuck in a comma from loss of blood [you say for how long] c) wake up after a week or so & be alright d) come up with your own idea! **

**BE ORIGINAL DAMN IT!!!**


End file.
